


【李知勋x你】松鼠病

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “他是我，想把光阴剪碎了，挑出最最轻盈闪烁的部分，拼成星河赠予的人。”
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】松鼠病

**Author's Note:**

> “他是我，想把光阴剪碎了，挑出最最轻盈闪烁的部分，拼成星河赠予的人。”

01

由于流感疫情蔓延，大家相应政府的号召也为了自己健康都不敢出门，这个时候就该庆幸我和李知勋的工作，都是可以在家完成的。

一个盘着腿半趴在桌上审核着公司新一季度的财政报表，一个则是在自己的工作室构思新曲子的风格，时不时在键盘上敲出几个音符。

大概是过了半晌。

我终于耐不住，喝了口有点变凉的绿茶，用尽全身力气伸了个懒腰，手臂还没来得及放下来，微信的提示音响了。

—是李知勋发来的一个歌单。

“明明自己就在隔壁房间…”我一边无奈地笑着，一边摸出耳机戴上。

歌单只有几首歌，都是没听过的曲子，估计是他新做出来的demo吧。轻轻柔柔的声音，像是波子汽水一样清爽，歌词里溢满了温柔，每一句歌词仿佛都有特殊含义。

“怎么样？”李知勋不知道什么时候走到我旁边，又蹲下来抬头看着我。

我摘下耳机，伸手揉了揉他松软的头发：“好听呀。”

“可是为什么要问我，你觉得好的话那就行了。”

“因为写的时候心里想的都是你啊。”

“而且，迫不及待想让你知道。”

02

我大概是属松鼠，什么东西都爱囤着。

好用的唇釉囤一只，洗感很好的洗面奶囤两支，香味清新的沐浴液囤三瓶。因为我这个有点奇怪的习惯，李知勋还抱怨过“怎么每次去超市回来都那么辛苦”。

我找不到借口，美其名曰让他锻炼身体。虽然这借口可能用几次他又不服气了。

这不，这次疫情爆发，就充分地体现了好处。某位李姓先生也没办法再说我“松鼠病”了。好久都没听到，我倒是觉得耳朵寂寞了不少。

“哟，李先生怎么不说我松鼠病了呀？”我无聊得慌。

“可能是上天觉得我肌肉足够结实了吧。”他翻了页杂志，抬眼看了看我。

“诶…是吗？”我跳上床，把着他的脸，让他跟我面对面，又笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“那请大考官检查，记得不要那么严格。”他把我的手放到他的胳膊上。

“我就要很严格很严格！”我装模作样地捏了捏，

“加一个附加信息，”李知勋从我手里抽出手臂，凑过来亲了亲我，“我很爱你，以后的购物袋还是我提。”

“您看看，给我打多少分合适？”

“满分！”

03

被李知勋求婚后，我就自动带入了准新娘这个角色，总爱看各式各样的婚纱，还有浪漫的婚礼场地。

“你这样看要看到猴年马月呀，这都快要去拍婚纱照了。”李知勋拿过我的手机。

“多看看嘛…我要漂漂亮亮地嫁给你。”我嘟嘟嘴，有点不爽地拿回手机。

“我觉得这件不错，拖尾超级华丽的，你看看你看看！”我把手机伸到他面前。

“嗯…还好。”李知勋看了一眼，穿上拖鞋走向厨房。

“哦…”我撇撇嘴，“你也太敷衍了害。”

或许是感觉到我语气里的郁闷，他系好围裙从厨房出来，俯下身子敲了敲我的脑袋：“要不要吃蛋挞？”

“要！”正是下午茶时间，哪有不答应的理由。

—

“嗳，你为什么那个时候向我求婚？”我啃了一口烤得正好的蛋挞。

“因为你很好哄，”李知勋给我倒了杯牛奶，“而且感觉哄你一辈子也没关系。”

“甚至很期待有你的未来。”


End file.
